Kazaki Uchiha
Background Kazaki was born in a small village near the area in which Uzushiogakure once resided. His father: the grandson of Madara Uchiha and his mother: a surviving member of the Uzumaki Clan, both raised him in a rather small house. One day whilst Kazaki was out practicing in the woods, the village was attcked and raided by a large group of bandits, Kazaki's father managed to defeat quite a few of them but in his elder age he couldn't fight like he used to and was ultimately killed. Kazaki watched as his was father was killed before him, his feeling of utter uselessness and despair awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan and sent him into a killing frenzy driven by rage as he slaughtered the entire group of bandits by himself. After the events of the raid his mother offered to implant his fathers eyes and after consideration he promised himself he would get stronger so he would never have to watch as someone he loved died, he accepted his mother's offer and gainded the eternal mangekyō sharingan. Shortly after he had adapted to his new eyes Kazaki's mother told him she was going to die and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Three months after his eleventh birthday kazaki's mother passed away peacefully in her sleep. After his mother had passed away and the villages had given his mother a proper burial next to his father, he left the small village and Kazaki was found by a squad from Iwagakure lead by Kitsuchi who after seeing Kazaki take down several of the Chunin-level shinobi that had accompanied him, decided to bring him back to the village. In a few days after he was brought to the village, the Tsuchikage decided that because of his high skill set Kazaki could simply be recommended for the chunin exams. He took part in the Chunin exams at the age of 13 when it was being held in Land of Iron. During the Chunin exams Personality Despite Kazaki being a member of the Uchiha clan he is a rather lazy, and relaxed individual, which are uncommon traits amongst the Uchiha Clan and much more common among Konohagakure's Nara clan, something which quite a few people have commented on. Despite his somewhat humble personality he is still prone to moments of arrogance and is sometimes very openly cocky but due to his incredibly high skill set this is often without consequence. He also has little respect for anyone of status firmly believing that respect is earned and not given. His lack of respect has been shown when he constantly called Onoki, the Tsuchikage an " old man" and his complete refusal to show any form of respect to any of the Daimyo, his lack of respect sometimes takes the form of mocking insults. He also has quite a sense of honor which is something extremely rare amongst ninja. Appearance Abilities Even by the highest of standards Kazaki is a prodigy by every definition of the word, awakening the Sharingan at the young age of 6 and mastering it by 8. He is a powerful opponent who's reputation is enough to make ninja flee at first glance or become exited over the idea of fighting him. It has been stated by the Tsuchikage that nobody should attempt to take him on alone unless they are a Kage-level shinobi, even Itachi Uchiha who was hailed as an extremely powerful ninja stated that he had no chance against Kazaki without the aid of Kisame Hoshigaki. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Takagi has shown to be very proficent in the use of genjutsu, being able to easily ensnare powerful opponents with high-level genjustu in a matter of second only by glancing at them. His sharingan also allows him to remain unaffected by genjustu cast on him. Nature Transformation Kazaki is the youngest person to ever have acquired all five nature elements and Yin Release as well as two Kekkai Genkai through purely natural means. Being a recognized memeber of the Uchiha Clan, Kazaki has shown great proficiency in fire release, which he has mastered to a great extent, having learned several fire release techniques in his youth and mastered them by age 9. He is able to create a tremendous fire storm at a moments notice, create a wall of powerful flames to intercept an enemy's attack and utilize Blaze Release, which is the highest level of fire release. He has also demonstrated the ability to infuse fire chakra with his weapons, he can even coat the blade of his katana in the flames of Ametarasu. Kazaki has a natural affinity for Lightning Release Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kazaki has displayed great skill with the use of his Mangekyo Sharingan, however due to the fact that he has no living relatives he cannot gain the enternal mangekyo sharingan and because of this he resolves to use his mangekyo sharingan on few occasions relying more on his keen intellect and superior skill as a ninja to fight and overpower powerful opponents in a battle. Physical Prowess and Stamina Chakra Even by the Uchiha's standards Kazaki has a large amount of chakra which is exceptionally powerful, his chakra s so thick and intense that by simply releasing it in their presence he can send someone with significantly weaker chakra to their knees in paralyzing fear. Sensory Perception Intelligence Despite his sometimes aloof and careless demeanor Kazaki is an incredibly sharp, cunning and resourceful individual with keen instincts and quick-descion making skills which allow him to react almost instantaneously. Stats